A Nobody's Love
by Tjdolphine
Summary: Xion is an ordinary girl who lives in an ordinary town...but there is a secret behind her. One she doesn't even remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first off: this is the new, edited version of Nobody's Love.**

**Much thanks to _Homely_ for editing this. I really like the edited version, and we're going to try and finish this together once she's done editing chpt. 3.**

**So yeah, here it goes!**

The tiny girl with the black hair walked bristly through the streets of Twilight Town. Her purple jeans and pink t-shirt clashed slightly with her gray sneakers, but being classified as weird, the sixteen year old knew that she was different.

Riku Hikara fit right in. He tended to only date superficial, stereotypically attractive girls, and from that created himself a reputation. With his long silver hair and aqua blue eyes, he was considered hot and popular by a majority of the population at Twilight High.

Xion didn't like walking through the town square; there were too many people for her liking, but as she walked quickly through the streets that day, she happened upon the same store as Riku. Riku had seen Xion around school before, but he never really knew her. That day he was in a particularly great mood, so he decided to be friendly.

"Hey, you go my my school, right?" he asked, flashing her a dazzling grin.

She glanced up at him. "Yeah." she replied quietly.

Riku, unlike Xion was wearing fairly normal clothes. He sported blue board shoes that went perfectly with his skinny jeans and black skate shirt. He didn't know what it was, but something about her was making him curious. "So, what classes do you have once fall break is over?" he asked.

"Um," she hesitated to answer. "Art first, English, Gym, Lunch, and then Math."

Riku gave her a surprising smile. "Whoa, we have every class together. Weird, eh?"

"What're the odds..." Xion muttered, but smiled at him.

"I'm Riku by the way." he said, extending his hand.

"Xion." she blushed a little as she shook his hand. "I better get home." she said.

"I'll see you at school." he waved to her as she exited the store.

Xion headed for home. When she arrived she completely ignored her two sisters, Kairi and Naminé, and her older brother Zack as she stepped into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. she immediately went to her cd player and blasted her music, blocking out the sound of her mother arguing on the phone with someone downstairs.

-

That Monday was the first day back after the holidays. Xion wore one of her favorite outfits, blue leggings and an oversized black t-shirt that seemed to drown her petite body. Her eyes narrowed at her locker as she struggled to force it shut. Riku noticed this from afar and chuckled to himself, then went over to assist her. She starred up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Why are you so tall?" she teased with a smile.

"Why are you so short? I mean, you must be only like, 4' 10" he replied.

"5', actually." she said matter-of-factly. She smirked, "Just cause you're like, 6' doesn't mean all us normal sized people are short."

"6'5, to be exact." he retorted, smiling.

Xion shook her head. "Wow. Hey, walk me to first?" she asked. Riku nodded, and they continued down the hall.

"Xion!" Xion's sister, Kairi's voice sounded. Xion turned to her redheaded sister, groaning quietly.

"Hey sis."

"I'm on my way to gym, just thought I'd say hi. See yah later!" she waved, then was gone.

Xion rolled her eyes, and Riku smiled, then they walked to first class together.

"So, who are you friends with?" Riku asked.

"Why do you care?" Xion asked sourly.

"I don't know, I just want to get to know you more." he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay... Well do you know who the Loren kids are?"

"Not a clue."

Xion sighed. "Yuna, her twin sister Lenne, their twin brothers Sora and Roxas, and the oldest, Squall."

Riku thought for a moment. "Oh yeah... Squall is on the yearbook committee with my sister, Yuffie."

Xion nodded. "You probably don't know the girls, they're freshmen."

"Well, my little brother is a freshman. Maybe you know him, Tidus? Sandy blond hair...?"

"Yeah, Yuna really likes him." she giggled.

"Ooh, I might have to tell him that." Riku mused, laughing with her.

-

"What is the point of art?" Riku groaned, as him and Xion sat in art class.

"I happen to like art, thank you." Xion smiled. "And so does Naminé." she added.

"Only because you two are good at it."

She grinned. "Well, that might have something to do with it. Maybe..." she giggled.

Riku linked his arm through Xion's. "On to english?" he asked, once the period was over.

"On to english." Xion confirmed, and they walked down the hall together.

-

"Sir, her mother is refusing."

"She agreed that we needed the girl back, we could have her."

"She'll give up Xion soon." The one in charge said. The others nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, thanks to the wonderful _Homely_ for editing. I realized now how much that helped...haha =)**

"Xion!" she turned to the voice that was calling out to her. Rikku Strife, a preppy sophomore girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey Rikku," Xion greeted, grinning. "How's Cloud?" Cloud was Rikku's seventeen year old brother, who was a senior at Twilight High.

"He's good... Have you seen Paine anywhere?"

"Um, no I haven't, sorry about that." Xion apologized.

"Thats cool. Maybe I'll ask her sis, Aerith. Buh-bye!" Rikku flittered off. Xion shook her head, amused at the girl's constant hyperactivity.

-

"Hey Hikara." Axel Lockhart said, grinning smugly at Riku.

He smiled. "Hey, your clone isn't around, surprisingly."

Axel chuckled.. "Nope, twin is off at algebra 2. Poor guy."

"Yeah, I feel bad for Reno." Rinoa Latoki said, leaning into the conversation.

"Hey Rinoa, how's your asshole of a brother?" Axel asked.

Rinoa sighed. "Seifer is Seifer."

"Thats for sure." Riku chuckled, and the other two joined in on the laughter.

-

"Xion, will you sit with us at lunch?" Yuna and Lenne asked. Xion smiled. _Its cute how they want to hang out with us juniors. _She thought. But when Riku sat down at a nearby table, and motioned for her to join him, she shook her head 'no' to the girls.

"Maybe next time, I've already promised someone else." she walked over to Riku's table and he grinned at her, his aqua eyes lighting up. Xion felt her heart flutter and mentally shook herself. _Not like that. Don't make this awkward. He probably doesn't like you anyways... _She thought, sitting down, as two sophomores she didn't know came up.

"Xion, this is Rinoa Latoki, my next door neighbor since we were three, and this is Reno Lockhart, and that guy up there by the sodas is his twin Axel." Riku introduced his friends.

"Hi." Xion muttered shyly.

"I like your leggings." Rinoa said warmly, and Xion smiled.

"Thanks... Most people think my clothes are weird."

"Well, I like them. Hey, Roxas!" she waved over at a blond, who was sitting with Naminé, as always. "Hey, those girls look like you -- are they -"

"Yeah, we're triplets." Xion finished her sentence.

"That's cool!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Sometimes." Xion corrected with a smile.

Riku chuckled. "So, tell us more about you, Xion." he said.

"Well, I'm--"

_You're a nobody. No emotions. Everything you feel is fake. You have no true heart._

"Xion!"

"Is she okay?"

"Why is she on the freaking floor?"

Xion opened her eyes with some difficulty. Riku's eyes were the first thing she saw.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked with concern.

"Uhm, yeah. Just, oh, I dunno..." Xion stammered.

"Maybe she hasn't eaten enough today." Roxas mumbled. Xion seized the excuse.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry..." she lied, standing up carefully, feeling like a total idiot. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching her. "I'm okay!" she said loudly. A tall girl with black hair came up.

"I'm Tifa, Reno and Axel's older sister. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Xion nodded, slightly irritated. Couldn't they tell she was fine? so what, she'd passed out. No big deal, right?

"Okay, as long as you're sure" Tifa replied, going back to the table Cloud Strife sat at. Xion fled the cafeteria, desperate to get away from the questioning and worried stares.

-

"Sir, when should we plan to seize her? If we leave it too long, she just might get the memories back. And she might remember her true power."

The taller man turned to the one who had spoken.

"Zexion...you trust me as your leader, yes?"

"Of course, Superior."

"Then trust in this: we shall seize her when the time is completely, utterly right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, the oh so amazing Homely has edited this..and I AM working on the next chapter...school is trying to murder me, I swear to god lol.**

That night, Xion lay on her head, starring at her ceiling. She was really feeling the effects of hitting the floor earlier; her head was pounding. _But why did I pass out? _she wondered, but found that she had no answers.

"Xion!" A loud voice called, as someone knocked at her bedroom door.

"Come in." Xion replied dully.

Her older brother entered. "So, you feeling okay?" he asked. "I saw you pass out at school, but I already know how you feel about people making a big deal out of things, so, I didn't. Sorry..."

"Its fine, Zack." she muttered, not looking at him. Her eyes were still glued to her ceiling. She and her brother looked similar; both had black hair and blue eyes. Only Zack's were more of a sky blue, while Xion's had more of an ocean like tinge.

"Okay, then I won't worry. When mom gets home, tell her I'm with Aerith Gainsborough, kay?"

"Isn't that Paine's older sister?"

"Yeah... Hey, aren't you supposed to be watching their younger twin brothers, Shuyin and Hayner tonight?"

"Shit, I forgot!" Xion jumped out of bed and ran out the door, down the street, and to the Gainsbourough's household.

Once baby sitting the fourteen year old boys (who's parents insisted they needed a babysitter, though they said they didn't), Xion got home, finished her homework, then went on her computer.

_You've got mail! _flashed on her screen. _Riku_hikara would like to add you to their online list._ Xion smiled and added him, instantly receiving an IM.

_Hey. _wrote Riku_hikara.

_Hi,_ Xion typed back.

Riku smiled. They were talking. Which was good, she obviously was okay after the hit on the floor.

_So, earlier really wasn't a big deal, so don't worry. _wrote Sapphire_artist.

_Right. Okay. Want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?_ Riku replied..

It took a few minutes for a reply to pop up, and when it did, it said: _Sure. Hope you don't mind riding with the school freak, though. :)_

Riku chuckled. How could people label Xion that way? It didn't fit.

Sapphire_artist is offline. You can send Sapphire_artist an e-mail.

Riku flipped the switch and watched his laptop shut down.

-

Xion's prehistoric computer took about ten minutes to shut down completely, and when it finally did, Namine stepped in.

"Hey sis."

"Hey. Lemme guess, you're worried about me?" Xion said bluntly.

Namine shook her head. "No. I know you're okay...but, can I borrow your computer?"

Xion laughed and replied, "You wanna borrow the dinosaur? What about yours?"

Namine grimaced. "My dinosaur has had it's last breath."

Xion giggled. "Wow. That sucks. Borrow away." she motioned to the computer, and laid back against her headboard, watching her blonde sister ( which was oddly natural, all three girls had been born with different colored hair) wait patiently. Xion leaned down into her pillows and fell asleep.

-

As Xion stepped out of Riku's cute small convertible, she felt the curious stares bear down on her. Riku flashed her an encouraging smile, and she felt slightly better. Maybe she would actually survive the day. Then, along came Selphie, a slightly obnoxious freshman who was on the school's paper. She jumped out in front of Xion with a camera.

"Hey hun, you're front page headline!" she squealed, as the flash blurred Xion's eyes.

"None of that shit, Latoki." Riku snarled. Selphie left apologetically. Riku rolled his eyes and walked Xion into the school and to her locker. "Ignore them." he whispered to her, referring to all of the eyes watching. He left her and went to his own locker.

Xion easily got through the first three hours, and heading to lunch wasn't as bad as she'd anticipated. Most people were too busy buzzing about some new girl.

"New girl?" Xion asked Rikku, who was so into everything, that she probably knew exactly who the new girl was.

"Oh yeah, her names uh... Tanicha... something. I think her last name is like, some weird name, I dunno..."

"Oh, her last name is Kura." Paine supplied.."Her locker is right next to mine." Xion nodded and looked around for someone unfamiliar.

She didn't have to look far. This girl, Tanicha, stood out a lot. She was sitting on a windowsill, her long black hair covering half of her face. The one eye you could see was a shocking shade of green. She wore black eye shadow, a purple belly baring tank top, and orange shorts. Her boots were knee high and black, and she was wearing fingerless black gloves.

"Yeah, thats her." Rikku said, flipping her blond hair. Xion smiled at Rikku, before walking over to the windowsill the girl was sitting by.

"Hi." Xion chirped, being the first one to go up and talk to Tanicha.

"Hey." Tanicha smiled, happy to see someone showing interest in her.

"I'm Xion Yukoshi. You're new here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tanicha Kura."

"I know." Xion giggled. "Every time we get a new student here there's always a hype."

"Ah, I see. Well its cool meeting someone."

"Yeah, I agree." Xion smiled.

"Yep. So, are you a sophomore?" Tanicha asked.

"Nope, I just look like one." she admitted.

"Yeah, you are kind of short." she laughed. "No offense." she added, not wanting to offend her possible first friend at Twilight High.

"None taken." Xion chuckled. "I know its true."

"Thats okay. Well, I'm a sophomore. I was kind of hoping we'd have at least one class together. I seriously know no one here."

"Hm, well, you'll meet people. Most of the kids here are pretty cool."

"Thats good." Xion decided that she really liked Tanicha's voice. It was like silk, but had an edge to it.

"Well, regardless, I think we should be friends. C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, from here on, Homely and I are working on this together...it's now a collaboration. which will be good, I think. =)**

Xion walked home in the cold alone, since Riku had been sick today and un-able to come to school. The chilly December winds were blowing in with vengeance. Xion shivered as she pulled her coat tighter around her petite body, thinking of her warm home and thanking God that it was only one more block away.

"Xion!" a voice called. The small girl turned to see Rikku. Rikku smiled and zipped her bright blue jacket up the rest of the way. "I heard Zack's home." she said, grinning in a mischeivious way.

"Yeah." Xion replied, sounding slightly bored. She was sick of girls hanging on her brother, especially when they were her friends.

"Cool, I'm coming home with you." Rikku said.

"Yeah just invite yourself over, blondie." Xion mumbled. Rikku smirked and shoved snow into Xion's hood, then ran ahead. " You bi-" Xion started to yell, before realizing they were at her house already and shut her mouth. Rikku shook her head at her innocently.

"Why Xion, such a mouth! Your mom would be ashamed!"

Xion ignored the preppy blonde and let herself in, Rikku close behind. Kairi and Namine were on the couch, sitting with their legs under their bodies, reading. Xion rolled her eyes. Naturally they would be reading.

"Zack! Xion's here!" Kairi called up their stairs.

"And I care why?" Zack called back.

"Because one of your admirers is with me.." Xion said, grinning at Rikku's fallen jaw, before Rikku dashed out of the house. The three girls shared a laugh, reminding Xion of the days before her disappearance.

_Disappearance? What disappearance? Where the hell did that come from?_ She thought, shaking her head. The cold is messing with my head...she decided.

Long after Rikku had left, a call came in for Xion. It was Riku.

"Hey." Xion said happily, glad to hear his voice.. Although he sounded nasaly. She said so, too. He laughed at that.

"Yeah, I know I sound gross. My whole family told me." Riku said. Xion nodded, though Riku couldn't see her. She sighed. It would be nice to talk to him face to face, even if he had some nasty cold.

Xion told Riku he should go to sleep and hung up the phone. She sighed and glanced over at her sisters, who were both still reading. She wondered how anyone could read on such a beautiful day.

She climbed the stairs to her room, and shut the door, wanting to block everyone out.

_Black coats. A long staircase. A tall, gray castle. _

_"You are nothing now. Your new name shall be: Xion."_

_"Xion...?"_

_"Yes. Your new name. Your new..identity."_

Xion sat straight up in bed. What the hell had all that been?

Her new name? What had the person meant?

"New..identity?" she muttered to herself.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter....writer's block Dx**

**I hate that. I always want to write but then when I start to, I have no ideas. None. **

**The next chapter will come quicker than this one did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I don't know what's going on... I sent this to Homely to edit, she never replied.  
So I'm just continuing it on my own and ofcourse, if she'd like to edit it, she can do so then send it to me.**

**Sorry for the wait, guys, and please enjoy and review! :D**

The next day, it was storming outside.  
Xion was okay with rain; It didn't really bother her, but Kairi and Namine hated it. They got a ride into school with some friends.

Xion felt surprisingly okay that day, seeing as how much she'd worried about that weird memory the day before.

Maybe it was because Riku was back now from being sick.

Riku walked her to her locker and left for his, then they had homeroom.

Xion went through the first four periods of school impatiently, although it was easier than it would've been since Riku was in all her classes.

But she longed for fifth hour, a.k.a lunch, so they could talk freely.

She headed straight to lunch, but Riku wasn't there for some reason. She picked at her food, not wanting anything.  
She'd been looking forward to talking to him freely. And now that had been taken away from her.  
Which, in a small way, pissed her off.

Xion walked down to her locker, needing her books for her next periods.

Her locker door was stuck!

"Shit." Xion muttered, pulling on the door and twirling the combination lock and pulling again.

The halls began to clear out, and she still couldn't get her fucking locker open.

Finally, with one last tug, it opened, and she fell backwards.

The few kids left in the hall snickered.

She scowled and stood back up, grabbed her books, and slammed the locker, then kicked it out of frustration.

As she walked through the vacant halls, she felt like a bit of an idiot because she'd be late, seeing as the bell had already rung.

Xion began to feel woozy. A throbbing headache crept upon her, and the room seemed to spin.

The halls didn't look right... Before she knew it, she was falling to the floor, into darkness...

The only thing she could here was her name, in many different unfamiliar voices.

Riku sat in class, noticing Xion's unusual disappearance.

It kind of worried him. He raised his hand.

His teacher, Mr. Jones, gave him a frustrated look at being interrupted. "Yes, Mr. Hikara?"

"May I be excused to use the bathroom, sir?"

Mr. Jones nodded curtly. Riku practically ran out of the classroom.

He dashed down the hall where Xion's locker was, and gasped when he saw his girlfriend laying on the floor, her arms and legs sprawled around her, books everywhere.

He ran over to her and kneeled next to her. "Xion! Xion!"

She didn't move, and her chest rose and fell slowly, quietly.

Riku lifted her small, thin body into his arms and headed down to the nurse's office two halls down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xion? Xion!"

_"Your new name.."_

"Xion? Can you hear me?"

_"Hey, kid, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

"I don't think she's okay!"  
"Mr. Hikara, you need to calm down!"

_"I'm Demyx. You must be Xion."_

"Xion...please...answer me..."

_"I'm Roxas."_

_"Do you not realize what a big mistake you're making by leaving?"_

_"You can't leave."_

_"Try and stop me...Axel."_

"Xion?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xion opened her eyes slowly. It felt like her eyelids were extremely heavy.

She recognized the walls of the nurse's office.

Riku stared down at her with concerned aqua eyes.

She blinked a few times, unsure as to why she was in the nurse's office, when she remembered the locker door and falling in the hallway.

Also, so many different voices talking to her at once...calling her name....

What the hell was going on???

"Are...you okay?" Riku asked tentatively.  
Xion stared at him silently for a few minutes, before replying slowly, "I'm not sure."  
"What happened? I found you in the hallway and I was so scared..."  
Xion blinked. "I...I fell. I was on my way to class, I was late, and suddenly I got lightheaded. And now I'm here."  
Riku's eyes narrowed in concern, and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you." Xion mumbled, aware of the fact that he must've been freaking out.  
"It's not your fault, Xion. Don't stress. Just relax."

Xion leaned back into the pillows, hearing the nurse come in, looked towards her.  
"Are you alright, young lady?" The nurse asked.  
Xion simply nodded.  
"She should go home."  
"I'll take her...I've got a car." Riku said immediately.  
"Mr. Hikara, you need to stay here. Her brother shall take her home."  
Right on cue there was Zack at the door, looking down at his sister.  
Xion smiled at seeing him, and shakily stood up.  
Riku held onto her hand for support and walked with her and Zack outside, where she climbed wearily into the front seat.  
"Thanks Riku..." She mumbled.  
Riku nodded at Zack, who nodded back, and the car left the parking lot carefully.

Riku had no choice but to go back to class.  
But first, he went by and picked up all Xion's stuff and deposited it into his locker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xion was laying in her bed, asleep. Zack was watching her, concerned. That was the second time Xion had collapsed at school. He wondered if there was something off about her health.  
He frowned as she whimpered in her sleep.

Sometimes, he thought, being a big brother was seriously harder than it should be.  
Sighing, he made his way downstairs to watch t.v, and make something for Xion to eat when she woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You're nothing but a Nobody."  
"But what **is** a Nobody, Zexion?" The small girl retorted.  
"A being that does not truly exist."  
"If we don't 'truly' exist then how are we here?"  
Zexion faltered on replying.  
Xion shrugged. "See? And I know what I feel around him."  
"You don't feel anything."  
It was the Superior who said that._

_Xion made a face at him.  
"I do so. Especially around Riku. He makes me feel...cared for."  
This made Xemnas quite angry.  
"You want to feel, but you cannot."  
"I can though. But I wouldn't expect you to understand." _

_The black haired girl left, disappearing into a dark portal, and she reappeared on a hill, where the sun was setting.  
The silver haired boy was waiting for her, and enveloped her in his arms, taking her mouth with his lips.  
Xemnas was wrong. Of course she could feel, of course she had a heart. She just knew it.  
"I love you Riku." She muttered into his mouth.  
He smiled and pulled away, looking at the small girl.  
"I love you too, Xi."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xion opened her eyes, sitting straight up in bed.  
That had been one hell of a dream.  
No, a memory.  
"What the fuck?" She wondered out loud.  
"I'm fucking insane, I know it. I need to go back to bed. I'm just having some fucked up dreams...No way they're memories."

"But they are, Xion." Said a male voice.  
Xion looked around, seeing the silver/purple haired man in her room, bit back a scream.  
It was Zexion, from the dream...memory?  
Zexion smiled at her, sadistically, and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OhmyGod ohmyGod ohmyGod.**

**I actually managed to update this, and well too. :D**

**Do you like? Was it at least SLIGHTLY worth the wait?!**

**Let me know please, and I'll try to update faster next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright...sixth chapter :D P.s.**

**...I love glos. she's my everything(: hahah that sounds creepy, Im just kidding glos. but y****o****u ARE super cool! :D  
**

"Where the hell am I?" The black haired girl sputtered indignantly.  
The purple/silver haired man laughed. "I told you Xion...you just left us. You don't betray the Organization."  
Xion's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is the Organization?"  
Zaexion's eyes narrowed.  
"Don't. Play. Coy. With. Me." He said slowly, as if it was painful to say.

Xion stared into the man's eyes. She really, truthfully, didn't know what was going on. The flashback like dreams she kept having were not _real_, she told herself.  
And she honestly didn't know...or maybe didn't _remember_? What he was talking about.

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "I guess you really don't remember...I'll make you remember."  
"And how will you do that?!" Xion exclaimed.  
"You even forgot what I can do?" Zexion asked, amused.

Then everything went dark, like before.

_A grayish room. Tall chairs, an emblem on the floor.  
The sign of Nobodies, of The Organization.  
Organization..._

_"Thirteen." The redhead supplied.  
The small girl nodded. She didn't know who the redhead was, nor why he had arrived in the woods where she was waiting, but for what? Why had she been waiting? For who, what?  
"By the way, I'm Axel. Number eight."  
"N-number?"  
"Yeah. We're numbers in this Organization. Our ranks are our numbers."  
"What is mine?" She couldn't help but ask.  
"You will be number...rank...fourteen."  
The black haired girl smiled.  
Axel smirked back, but didn't say anything more. The silence was comforting.  
A tall man with pink hair stepped in front of them.  
"State your purpose." He said, directly to the girl.  
"To find a meaning." She replied. It was true. That was what she wanted.  
The man smiled sadistically. "I'm Marluxia."  
"I have no name." She said softly, almost sad.  
Except the members didn't believe in feelings.  
"Your new name is Xion." A voice rang out, as a tall man entered the room.  
He commanded respect, his silver hair was longish, his eyes an unnatural shade of orange.  
"Superior." Marluxia said, somewhat sarcastically. "Our new member is hardly up to our standards."  
Axel sneered. "That's not right to say. So she's young. So is Roxas."  
"I think it's cause she's a girl." A snide voice said, and there was a tall blonde girl.  
Xion stared up at her in fright. This girl was nothing short of...scary._

Xion stared up at Zexion. "I saw...a blonde girl. Marluxia. Axel brought me here..."

Zexion sneered. "That's not all you need to see. To truly understand...I must show you more."  
Xion started to object. But the darkness overtook again.

_"We have no feelings?" She asked.  
The silverette, for lack of a better word, smiled.  
"I believe you guys do. I think Xemnas wants you to think you don't."  
They had been talking all day long, after Xion had finished her mission.  
The boy turned to walk away...  
"WAIT!" Xion shouted.  
The boy turned, alarmed. "What?"  
"Your name?"  
"Oh...Riku."  
The darkhaired girl smiled. 'Riku...' It felt perfectly with his face, his eyes, who he was. She barely knew him.  
But she knew that having been around him made her so happy._

Xion glared at the man. "How would..." But she stopped, unsure of what to say.  
She'd never met Riku before that fateful day in that store.  
Or...had she?

Xion didn't know what was true anymore...and wasn't sure she cared.  
She just wanted out of there, wherever she was.  
She wanted things to be normal, as they were before.  
But what was before?

"Do you want to know why you can't remember?" Came a snide voice, and Xion realized the blonde girl had walked in. "Larxene!" she said, and her tone was spiteful.  
Wait...how had she known that? Zexion hadn't uttered that name. She'd been in the first memory Zexion had shown her. But she hadn't given a name.  
Xion bit her bottom lip, fearful. Could Zexion really be telling the truth? Could she really be a...

A Nobody?

Larxene smiled. "Yes, my forgetful little...friend." She sneered the word, as if it was a horribly contempt word.  
"You can't remember because the Superior made a deal with your...parents."  
Xion frowned. "My parents have nothing to do with this!"  
Larxene chuckled. "You're right, you know. Not your parents. Ino's parents."  
Xion was mad. Mad at Larxene for going along with whatever this Zexion was saying. And mad at herself...for recognizing the name.  
Ino...

Suddenly, a surge of memories hit Xion, all at once.

_"Ino...you really shouldn't play with those strange kids."_

_Her dad smiled at her mom. "Honey, there's nothing 'strange' about Ienzo and Even, nor Dilan. Those boys mean well, and they're the first friends our darling Ino has here in Twilight Town."_

_Ino smiled at her mom. "See, daddy doesn't find them weird! And Even wants me to come and hang in the woods. Everyone does it!"  
Ino's mom smiled doubtfully at her twelve year old daughter._

_"Well...I suppose you can. But...be home by nightfall, okay?"  
Ino smiled at her mom. "Sounds great!"  
_

Xion was in tears. They were pouring down her face, and she didn't bother to try and wipe them away.  
That had been her last day...as Ino. Her true self.  
"You see dear, Xemnas went straight to your parents once they demanded he meet them. They wanted you back, and he refused. But eventually...they got him to agree. As long as he got you back after two years. He felt it was only fair that you, as a Nobody, stay with us, where you belong. Your parents agreed, and Zex here shifted the way everyone thought, all except your dear parents.  
It was made to where everyone would know you as Xion, and all the memories they might have had of you...your name had been Xion, all along.  
And it went well.  
Until this year. When it came time for you to return to us.  
Your mother and father didn't want to keep their end of the bargain."

Larxene looked all to pleased to tell this all to the girl in front of her.

Xion couldn't believe her ears. And yet she remembered...everything.  
"You are back where you belong now, Nobody." Zexion said.  
Xion's eyes were heavy. Suddenly, it was hard to keep them fully open. They were half closed, and she wasn't sure why...but suddenly...she found herself not caring about anything...she knew she belonged here.

"What have you done now?!" Larxene hissed.  
Zexion smiled. "Given her the illusion that she feels nothing. As she should. Nothing matters to her now but her orders."  
Admiration filled Larxene's features, and it was obvious she was impressed.  
"Nice." She sneered.

**Ok this is short, still. I always seem to write short chapters. Oh well.**

**Anyways...I'm going to update soon.  
Chapter seven will be out super soon.**

**Love you guys, and do review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. This is about to get intense in the next chapter(s). Haha. Hope you all like!  
Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Riku couldn't find Xion anywhere.  
It had been a week since she disappeared from her bed.

Riku sighed. "Why do I know the answer...but can't remember it?!"  
He was getting frustrated with his memories.  
More like lack of.  
He was sitting alone at the harbor, on the docks. Watching the water.  
Xion would appreciate the sunset, the way the water glistened. He missed her, terribly.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and then he was being yanked up and spun around.  
An angry black haired, green eyed girl glared at him.  
"What happened to Xion, Riku?!" She shouted.

He realized it was Tanicha, the slightly but not really new anymore, girl from his school that Xion had befriended and introduced to him.  
"Tanicha...I don't know." He replied wearily.  
She narrowed her visible eye. "Look Riku, I know you must have an idea. A memory. _Something._"  
Riku sighed.  
"Tanicha...don't you think if I knew, I'd go find her myself?!"He snapped.  
Tanicha looked ashamed of herself.  
"Sorry...let me know what happens...okay?"  
Riku nodded tensely.

* * *

"Xion!" Larxene said in a sing song voice.  
Xion glanced up, uncaring.  
"I have a surprise for you!" Larxene continued.  
"What, Larxene." Xion said numbly.  
"A mission. To kill Riku."  
For a moment, it seemed that recognition stirred deep within the blue orbs that were Xion's eyes.  
But it flickered away before Larxene could see it, and Xion was nodding. "I shall go tell the Superior I accept." She stated dryly before teleporting out of the room.

Larxene chuckled to herself. "What a toy."

* * *

"I will kill Riku for you, Sir." Xion said, bowing slightly.  
Xemnas smiled evilly. He liked this.  
"Before you go Xion...bring me Axel."  
Xion looked slightly confused, as if she could feel confusion.  
"Axel's a Somebody though..." She stated numbly.  
"No, he isn't. He's just like you were before we got you back. And so are Namine and Roxas. So bring them all here, one by one, before I send you to dispose of Riku. Understood?"  
Xion blinked. "Yes, sir."  
"Oh and that girl from your...Somebody...school. Tanicha Kura? Get her and bring her here. We're very interested in her."

Xion clenched a fist against her will. "Leave Tanicha alone!" She shouted, angry.  
Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "No need to pretend anger, Xion."  
Xion shook her head, her mental state of numbness gone.  
"What did Tanicha do to you guys? Leave her alone, got it?!"  
Xemnas snapped his fingers and brought Zexion into the room, whispering into his ear.

Xion's anger, sadness, and anything else disappeared. She bowed again to the Superior and left the room.  
"What did you add to it, Zexion?"  
"She's practically a robot now, Sir. She'll do whatever she's told without asking anything. No emotions will interrupt, and she will not think twice about her actions."

Xemnas smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Sighing, he stood up and turned around to a redhead. The man's hair stood up and flew back in what seemed like every direction.  
His emerald eyes were glinting, and the tattoos under them were very prominent.  
"Axel!"

Riku felt like he knew this man in the black coat as more than just the kid from school he hung out with.  
"Riku...you have to save her." Axel said, and his voice was hoarse. He looked beaten.  
"How do you..."  
"You really don't remember? Zex did a better job than I expected. Maybe I should stop doubting him..."

Then Riku remembered. Everything. How he had fought the Organization, the way they had given each of them back to their families for a small while.  
All except himself, who had never belonged to them.  
"Axel, I remember! I remember how you were part of them,and how you left..."  
Axel smiled, a weary smile. "Got it memorized?" He joked.

Then he was serious again.  
"Zex took Xion, I don't know what he did to her...but she's not herself. She's...stopped caring. She walks around talking in a dead voice. She never acts like...well anything. It's like she has no feelings."  
Riku felt his heart start pumping blood, adrenaline, into his body.  
"She feels. She felt. Even when they told her she couldn't. Even before she got traded back to her family from them."  
Axel nodded. "Yeah...she was unusual.  
Every member has feelings. Xemnas just wants them to think they don't...even he feels.  
He's under the impression that if you don't have feelings...you can't be beaten."

Riku snarled. "But he can."  
Axel nodded. "I know."

The two men shared a mutual look, a mutual feeling.  
"Stay here." Riku said, and he opened a dark portal.

A black cloak fell on him, and he drew his Keyblade.  
"Time to save the girl." He said, winking.

Axel grinned, watching the other man disappear.  
"That Riku. He knows what he's doing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was oddly cold in Tanicha's room. She couldn't shake off this horrible feeling she had.  
When a rustle in her room came from behind her, Tanicha turned quickly.  
It was a figure in a black coat, a slender, small, female figure.

"What do you want?" Tanicha exclaimed. With a jolt, she remembered she was home alone. If this unknown being would kill her or even just attack, no one would hear her scream or a scuffle or..._anything. _

"Tanicha. I've missed you." Said the person, and the voice was so familiar...

Xion showed herself to Tanicha. Her blue eyes, despite the way her tone sounded, were blank.  
"Xion..." Tanicha murmured.  
Those blank blue eyes looked upon her uncaringly.

"I've come to take you to my leader, Tanicha."  
"What?!" Tanicha shouted.  
"You're coming back with me, Tanicha."  
"Xion...are you okay? Sit down, let's talk."  
The black haired blue eyed girl in front of her shook her head.  
"You are coming with me." Xion stated blankly.

Reaching her hand out to her side, she summoned what Tanicha recognized as a Keyblade.  
"Ughh...I thought I wouldn't have to deal with Keyblades anymore."  
She sighed, looking at her hand thoughtfully before clenching her hands into fists.  
"Xion...I hate to have to fight you...but I refuse to go along with you."  
Xion's blue eyes narrowed.  
Tanicha leaped at her, aiming a punch to Xion's right wrist, where she held the Keyblade.

Xion jumped out of her way though, attacking with her Keyblade.  
Tanicha grimaced. She already wasn't doing well in this fight, and it had just started!

"Xion...I don't want to hurt you."

Xion seemed to shake before her eyes teared up. "Tanicha...I'm so sorry..." And the small girl rushed forward for a hug.  
Tanicha opened her arms happily, and the two embraced.

But then Tanicha felt great pain in her back.  
Xion had hit her with some needle.  
A tranquilizer, perhaps?

Tanicha's eyes widened, both being shown as she fell to the ground numbly.  
A man she didn't know arrived behind Xion.  
"Great job, number XV. Let us take her and go."  
"Of course, Zexion." Xion replied slowly.  
The man named Zexion picked her up and Xion opened a dark portal.  
Tanicha could only watch as they carried her into darkness and her eyes closed.

* * *

"Where is she, Xigbar?"  
The older man could not believe this was happening. But it was.  
That was definitely Riku holding him by the neck, against the wall.  
But...how?

"I...I don't know."  
"You're lying through your teeth, you old bastard."  
Xigbar shook his head.  
Riku snarled. He didn't like this.  
He dropped Xigbar roughly.  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" He shouted.

Xigbar massaged his neck. "She was sent...on a mission."  
Riku narrowed his eyes.  
"Where to?"  
Xigbar shook his head. "That part, my friend, I don't know."

Riku tossed the Keyblade at him.  
"I'm not your friend."  
Xigbar, coughing, disappeared.  
And Riku picked the Keyblade back up and walked a different way.

* * *

"You say Riku is here, Number II?"  
Xigbar nodded.  
Xemnas sighed as if this wasn't worth his time.  
"Send Xion at him."  
Xigbar's eyes widened. "That's what he wants, Superior."  
"Yes, and we shall give it to him." Xemnas said, summoning Zexion.

* * *

There was a noise, soft scuffling one, behind him.

Riku narrowed his eyes and turned around.  
Two black coated figures stood there, and one was feminine...  
"Xion?!" Riku said.

The hood lowered and she stared blankly at him.  
Zexion, next to her, smiled sadistically.  
"Well Xion, you know what must be done, do you not?"  
"Kill him."

Riku's eyes widened.  
"Xion....What's wrong with you?"

Xion stared blankly at him.  
Raising her hand, she drew the Keyblade, and charged at him.  
Riku jumped away from her.  
He would not hit her.  
Would not. He refused to!

Xion charged at him and brought the Kingdom Key down at him.  
He blocked with Way to the Dawn and held it there, their blades locked. Xion glared at him.  
"Give it up, Riku, it's no use!" A voice shouted.  
Zexion was still there, watching, and suddenly the scene changed.

Xion was holding her arms out to him, and dropping his weapon Riku ran to her.  
As the Kingdom Key hit him square in the chest, Riku fell, feeling rather stupid. He knew Zexion's powers!

He realized he needed to take out Zexion in this fight. Maybe that would cause Xion to see sense?  
Riku ran at Zexion, but Xion stepped in front of him.

Riku looked down at the ground.  
"Xion...I won't hurt you..."  
Zexion laughed. "See Xion? Hearts make it harder to live....who needs emotion?"  
Xion narrowed her eyes. "Not I."

Riku stood stock-still.  
"Xion! You have a heart....You can feel emotion!"  
The blue eyes narrowed and she leaped at him, swung her Keyblade, and he fell to the ground.  
He wouldn't fight her...or hurt her....He simply couldn't.  
He glanced up at her.  
"Xion..."  
She gazed coldly at him.

* * *

_"He said I don't have feelings." The girl said, sadly.  
"But you must, or else you wouldn't be sad right now." He pointed out.  
"Riku....do you have feelings?" The girl asked.  
Riku looked into her blue eyes. Oh he had so many feelings. Especially for her.  
"Yes, Xion. I do have feelings."  
"Riku...would it sound crazy if I said I really, really like you?"_

* * *

Xion's blue eyes were still staring at him coldly.  
Riku struggled to get up.  
"Xion you have to listen to me. You do have a heart...You really do."

* * *

_"Xemnas would never allow this." The black haired girl giggled.  
Riku glanced down at her with a smile on his face. They were sitting on a tree that overlooked the ocean.  
Destiny Islands...Oh man, what a place.  
He reached up and yanked a paopu fruit of a branch.  
"Xion....maybe someday...will you share one of these with me?"  
She glanced curiously at it. "What do they do?" She questioned warily.  
"They bind two people together, for eternity. Those people's destiny's become intertwined. They always remain a part of the others lives."  
"Maybe someday..." She said, leaning against him.  


* * *

_

"Xion...I love you."

Something in her eyes flickered.  
Zexion noticed this and screamed, "NO! Lies, Xion! He doesn't know what love is! Hearts and feelings only make it harder to exist!!"  
Xion turned slowly towards Zexion. "You bastard." She muttered quietly.  
Raising her Keyblade, she charged at Zexion, and knocked him out with one heavy blow.

Riku watched this all from the ground, where he still laid.  
Xion ran back over to him and fell to her knees next to him.  
"Riku...." She murmured, wrapping her small arms around his body.  
Riku sat up and hugged her back.

Pulling away, Xion whispered, "I love you too, Riku. Let's go home...Please..."

Zexion was beginning to get up.  
"I'm going to go deal with Tanicha now. Ta-ta!"

Xion's mouth dropped. "Tanicha! I hurt her and now they have her!"  
Riku's eyes widened.  
"Xion..."  
She began crying. "I screwed up! Oh Riku, I don't deserve this, I can't believe what I've done..."  
Riku pressed his lips firmly against hers.

When he ended the kiss, Xion wasn't crying anymore.  
"We'll do this, we'll get Tanicha back, we'll kill those fuckers. Together." Riku said.

Xion nodded, and with a small smile, asked, "Will you share that paopu with me when this is all over?"  
Riku nodded.  
Smiling, Xion took his hand and they disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had to work on this so I could update soon for glos-peach. I effing love her, btw(;**

**

* * *

**

"I suppose you'll deal with this, yes, Zexion?" Xemnas asked lazily.  
"Well of course, sir."  
"Have Xigbar and Vexen assist you."  
Zexion, not daring to make a face or demand better help, nodded curtly.  
"Oh and make Demyx do something as well. That boy has been much too... Lazy, lately."  
Again, Zexion nodded.  
"Of course, Superior." He said, bowing and leaving the room.

* * *

Riku, holding Xion's hand, opened a new portal.  
Xion glanced into it. "I'm ready, just promise never to leave me."  
Riku nodded and pulled her gently into the portal.

They arrived at Destiny Islands.  
Xion looked around, and glanced up at Riku.  
"Hey Riku...I found out what my true name is."  
"Did you really?" Riku asked.  
Xion looked down. "I might as well tell you my whole story..."

Taking a breath, she continued,  
"My name was Ino...I was twelve when they changed me. Took me.  
Ienzo...Even...And Dilan...  
They were all so normal! Such nice kids, my only friends because even at twelve, I was so weird...So unwanted.  
Ienzo...Now known as Zexion...He found me one day, at school. Started to talk to me. He was so nice...  
And his friends willingly accepted me too, all except Braig, who I hated. And he hated me too, oh he did.  
I didn't meet Lexaeus until after he was changed...But I remembered seeing him around town as his true self...Such an unpopular, friendless kid. I felt bad for him. But everyone said that I shouldn't go near him...The group, I mean.  
Funny how that changed once he became a strong ranking Nobody..."

Xion's tone was sad, and Riku wanted to hug her.  
But he was going to let her finish her story first.  
"I remember my last day as Ino. I wanted to go 'play' in the woods with the group. My mom was reluctant...But my dad said they were okay kids. Kairi and Namine were jealous..They both had crushes on Ienzo. Zack just thought I was weird..."

She approached the paopu tree, and reached up, twining the leaves through her fingers.  
"Even, Ienzo, Braig, and Dilan waited until we got deep into the woods...towards that mansion...and then they attacked me.  
The man who called himself Ansem had just become Xemnas. I was so scared...Why were my friends doing this to me? Or was it some kind of odd game?"  
Riku watched the torment in her blue eyes, felt he had to say something..."Xion..." Was all he could manage.  
Xion didn't reply yet, tears were spilling down her face.  
"I wanted to go home...I wished I had listened to my mom...  
And then afterward, once they were done beating me and the process of turning me into a Nobody was complete, I was alone. I didn't know my name. I had a feeling it was there, that I was now missing something. But I couldn't for the life of me recall what...  
And then Axel found me. He smiled and told me his name. He was so friendly I willingly went with him.  
He brought me to the castle, as ordered, and I became one of them."

She threw herself into Riku's arms, and cried against him, the tears spilling out all over the place.  
Riku held her against his body, and she shook with the weight of everything and cried.

Not much longer later, Xion's eyes were dry and she stared at Riku, smiling softly.  
"I love you, Riku. Share a paopu with me...Please?"

Riku murmured, "I love you, too..."  
Grabbing the yellow fruit, he led her towards the docks, and into the water.  
He splashed her for the hell of it, then broke the fruit.

* * *

Later that evening they left Destiny Islands, and headed for The World That Never Was.

They were met by Demyx, and Xion cried, "NO! I won't fight you!"  
Demyx glanced sadly at the ground. "What other option do we have, Xion?"  
"Answer me this...How were or are you in love with Zexion?" Xion asked.  
Demyx's eyes widened.  
"Because I knew...I know...I have a heart. Even though...He'd never return those feelings. But I still feel for him. Funny, almost...He ordered me to come and kill you...I'll do whatever will make Zexion happy..."

"If he has no heart then it won't make him happy, Demyx. Please, don't do this!" Xion said.  
Demyx looked torn. "But..."  
"He's playing with your emotions Demyx, because he knows you have them! Don't let him."  
Demyx sighed. "Xion...you were always the lucky one."  
Xion raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"You found him," He said, pointing at Riku. "You got to go home to a family, and they're still waiting for you. I have no family to go home to. No one has ever loved me that I can remember...And no one will again."  
Sighing, Demyx stared at her with tear filled eyes.  
"Demyx...You're my friend, and I've always loved you like my friend. Zexion is an idiot, he never deserved your devotion." Xion said, stepping closer to Demyx and pulling him into a hug.  
Demyx hugged her back.  
Riku smelled the darkness seeping in, and turned to see Zexion.  
"Demyx...disobeying, are we?"  
Demyx glanced up at Zexion in anger.  
"I refuse to hurt her!" He shouted.  
Zexion made a tsk-ing sound. "Ah Demyx...and here I thought you were worthy..."  
"I am!" Demyx exclaimed, summoning his sitar.  
Zexion chuckled and disappeared, "Sure you are, Dem...Sure..."  
As he fully vanished, Nobodies of all shapes and sizes appeared.

Xion, Riku, and Demyx stood still, in fighting stances.  
"Ready you two?" Demyx chuckled.  
Riku nodded, and Xion replied, "Sure am."

Riku leaped one way, destroying Nobodies.  
Xion knocked three out of her way, and turned to the others, grinning.  
Demyx cleared a large area.

When they had destroyed every last one, an icy voice, jeeringly asked, "Ready for a real fight now?"  
Xion, Riku, and Demyx turned to Vexen, who stared at Xion in a very unsettling way.  
"You!" Demyx said.  
"Yes, I am glad you noticed. Good to see you have somewhat of a brain." Vexen replied, laughing.  
Xion narrowed her eyes. "Don't you talk to Demyx that way!"  
"And you expect me to respect your commands, traitor?"  
"I wasn't the traitor. I didn't betray a poor twelve year old girl's trust."  
Vexen shrugged. "You were easily overtaken, dear. I need not have worried about not getting your heart. Such a fun little joke we played on you."  
"Well I guess the joke is on you, then, because I have a heart!" Xion exclaimed, holding the Kingdom Key close to her.

Vexen merely chuckled. "That is what every Nobody thinks."  
"But it's what I know." Xion replied stubbornly.

Vexen sighed. "Pity...I actually thought you three might be a good fight...Sad almost..."  
Riku aimed a blast of dark energy at him.  
Vexen fell to his knees. "What?"  
"Maybe if you'd stop rambling and pay attention you could have protected yourself." Riku said coldly, stabbing Vexen with Way to the Dawn.

Vexen groaned, cried out, and disappeared in darkness.  
"That was sure easy." Demyx said.  
"Pitiful, purely pitiful." Riku said, shaking his head.  
Xion grabbed his hand. "I hated him."  
Riku smiled softly. "You and I both, sweetheart."

* * *

The three traveled deeper into the castle.  
Demyx was humming merrily to himself, a cheerful tune Xion found oddly comforting.

As they approached the Hall of Nothingness, a mocking voice called, "Really think your special, eh?"

Xion glanced upwards, towards the voice.  
Xigbar grinned sadistically at her. "Little Ino...Ready to play?" He cooed.  
Xion narrowed her eyes. "Whenever you are, old man."  
Riku and Demyx stepped up to either side of her.  
"But what about your little friend? She's so much more fun..." Xigbar said, snapping his fingers.  
Tanicha fell next to him on the platform out of thin air.  
She was clutching her side in pain.  
"Tanicha!" Xion cried out, and she could see the girl's eyes lock with hers.

* * *

Tanicha glanced down, seeing Riku, Xion, and someone she didn't know.  
He was in an Organization coat.  
Friend or foe? That was the only question about him.

Glaring up at Xigbar, Tanicha stood uncertainly. Her side was really hurting from where the one blue haired man had kicked her.  
"Ready to play again, beautiful?" Xigbar cooed, and she grimaced.  
"Sure, why not?!" She retorted, summoning her Keyblade, True Heart.  
True Heart was gold and purple, and glistened with power.  
Tanicha grasped her Keyblade tightly, and focused on healing her injuries.

Once that was quickly finished, she pointed True Heart at Xigbar.  
He grinned. "About ready?"

Snapping his fingers, suddenly she was hurtling through the air.  
She caught herself and hit the wall with her feet, then ran down it.  
Jumping off the wall, she landed by Xion.  
"Wow...You're good...I never would've guessed you were a wielder." Xion said.  
Tanicha grinned. "There's a lot you don't know about me, hon."  
The four assembled a circle, all guarding each other.  
"Guys..." Demyx murmured.  
"I'm ready." Tanicha said.  
"For anything." Riku added.  
"Even death." Xion said through gritted teeth.  
Xigbar jumped down in front of them, and was quickly accompanied by Zexion.  
Xion exclaimed, "Why, Zexion, Xigbar? Why did you do this to me?"  
Zexion smirked at her. "Why, little Ino?" he said softly, sweetly.  
"Because you were destined for this...You were...Special." Xigbar said.  
Zexion nodded. "Yes..._Special_ is the word."

Riku took a step forward. "Why was she special...Other than the obvious reasons."  
"She had unique powers...She may not realize them though." Xigbar said.  
Zexion held out an arm in front of the older man. "Say no more, II. It's time we finished them off, I say."  
Xigbar drew his sniper rifles. "I agree."

Tanicha leaped at Xigbar, aiming a sharp stab for his chest.  
He materialized away from her, aiming shots at her.

Meanwhile, Demyx couldn't see anything. It was dark, and Zexion was cooing at him most pleasantly.  
But he knew this was the Cloaked Schemer's way, and shouted, "I don't believe you!"

The darkness disappeared, and Demyx saw the young man smirk beofre a fire attack was aimed at him.  
Quite alarmed, Demyx ducked the attack.

Xigbar kept aiming shots at Tanicha.  
"You gotta be faster than that, old man!" She jeered.  
Riku snuck up behind him and whispered, "Hey!" before swiping Way to the Dawn and making Xigbar fall over.

Xion was dealing with around 500 Nobodies, all different types. Dusks, Dancers, Snipers, and others were all coming at her at once.  
"Burn baby!" Was suddenly heard, and Xion, Riku, Tanicha, and Demyx all glanced up towards the voice.  
Fire was flying at the Nobodies, and they were rapidly disappearing.

Zexion swore and noticed Axel up high in the rafters.  
Xigbar, seeing him as well, materialized up there.  
"Hey Axel..." He said sarcastically.  
Axel smiled at him, holding a chakram against his neck.  
"So old man...When are you going to learn?"  
Xigbar hadn't foreseen this.

Zexion sighed. How stupid of Xigbar!  
Waving his arm and holding his book rather tightly, he caused illusions to overtake the heroes.

Xion gasped. Darkness was surrounding her, and she could no longer see her friends.

Tanicha twirled around, wondering where the darkness had come from.

Riku screamed, "XION!" over and over.

And Demyx, no matter how much he told himself it was an illusion, couldn't break free of it.

Zexion said, to all four, "Now you shall all die lonely deaths... I am done with these charades."  
Demyx screamed, "NO!"  
Xion whimpered, wishing Riku was with her.  
Riku wasn't afraid. He just wanted to kill Zexion once and for all.  
Tanicha gritted her teeth.

Xion hit the wall of darkness with Kingdom key over and over.  
It didn't budge._  
Zexion's gotten stronger._ She realized, angrily.

Focusing on seeing Riku again, she held the Keyblade tightly and prayed for a way to get out of this illusion.

"How about a final showdown between just the two of us..._Ino_?" His voice called.

Xion raised her eyes and realized he was standing just a few feet away.  
"Accepted." She said stiffly.  
Zexion grinned and the scene changed.  


* * *

**OH! CLIFFHANGER! :D  
Review? I'mma work to post another chapter soon.  
Sorry it's short D:  
But do you likee?**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**who has two thumbs and sucks at updating? THIS GIRL.  
who has literally no excuses as to why she hasn't updated in a year besides laziness? (and maybe a tinny bit of writer's block. but whatever.)  
anyway, hi hello hey here's the newest chapter~**

* * *

"Tell me, Ino...what would you give to have your old life back?"

Xion couldn't see anything besides dark mist hanging in front of her like a curtain. She knew this was one of Zexion's games, but it felt so real...like she was all alone in the world, and no one could get to her, and she couldn't get out.  
"Stop messing around and fight!" she shouted at the mist, spinning around in a tight circle, waiting for him to crack and let the illusion drop.

"This is fighting, dear. The way you fought for your life..." Zexion laughed and her eyes narrowed. How dare he taunt her like this? As if he had any right to keep waving how he took her life in front of her eyes, dangling it like some sort of joke.

"Show yourself." She said between clenched teeth.

"As you wish."

* * *

"Why can't we get in there?" Riku shouted, angrily attacking the entrance where Xion and Zexion had disappeared through.  
The door wouldn't budge.  
Tanicha sighed. "It's no use, Riku. Don't waste your energy. Don't fight it."  
"No! I won't stop fighting for her. I will fight and fight and fight until she's safely back in my arms and I'll keep fighting to protect her after that. I will never stop fighting for her."  
"Cute speech, emo kid."  
The three turned to see a redhead smiling at them most pleasantly, arching his eyebrows slightly. "Didn't really think I'd let you continue the fun without me, did ya? Xigbar wasn't a fun fight, you know. I want Zexion gone just as much as y'all do."  
"Axel, I have never been happier to see you." Demyx said, smiling slightly.  
Axel grinned. "I aim to please, you know." He said nonchalantly.

"I hope no one started this without me."

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted, running forward and beginning to embrace the boy, before pulling his hair lightly.  
"Hey, cut it out." The blonde said, making a face, chuckling lightly.  
"Where's Xion?" Roxas asked.  
Everyone gestured to the large silver door they couldn't get through.  
Roxas narrowed his bright blue eyes and raised Oathkeeper.  
A small metallic click was heard and the door swung open...

to nothingness.

"What?" Roxas and Riku exclaimed in unison.  
"We can't get through to Zexion's illusions." Axel said matter of factly, sighing.  
Riku gritted his teeth, his aqua eyes narrowing. "I won't stop until Xion's safe."  
Axel sighed. "D'you really think any of us will? You're not the only one who wants Xi safe. We all care about her, too."  
Roxas bit his lip. "Xion's not exactly a damsel, she can take care of herself. I fully believe she can take care of this on her own."  
"And what if she can't?" Riku shouted.  
"Riku, anger isn't helping anything..." Demyx muttered, stepping in front of him.

* * *

"Oh little Ino, so pitiful and unable. Incapable and weak."  
Xion narrowed her eyes and attempted, again, to attack Zexion.  
He repelled her, laughing coldly. "Poor, poor little Ino...lowest ranking in the Organization...foolish, believeing she has a heart, letting her fake anger compel her..."  
Xion gritted her teeth, her sapphire eyes narrowing.  
"You know who's pathetic, Zexion?  
You are.  
Ienzo, misunderstood, overlooked, unappreciated...Using manipulations to get where you want in life. Who's truly pitiful of the two of us? At least I stand for something."  
A muscle was twitching in Zexion's cheek, and fury was written all over his features.  
"Don't you dare insult me, you-you-you...Nothing!"  
Xion laughed. "Good insult, Zex. C'mon. Fight me. Truly fight me."  
"Is that what you wish, Ino? Do you really wish for me to unleash my full power on you? I won't show mercy." Zexion exclaimed through clenched teeth.  
Xion held her Keyblade tightly. "Bring it on, Ienzo. Prove you're not just another lackey, used for Superior's work..."  
A flash of light blinded her and she was thrown backwards by Zexion's rage.  
"You pathetic, worthless, nothing! You were nothing before we took your life and you're nothing now! Just some kid we all wanted to trick into giving up her heart!" He screamed, and the illusion faltered.  
He was cracking, just like she wanted.  
"Oh give it up Zexion. There's a reason you're not put to work often...because you're _useless_ to do anything outside of mind tricks..."  
The illusion cracked and faltered, and she realized where they were...the room of Nothing.  
She shot fire at him, and he fell backwards, surprised.

* * *

"Xion!" Riku shouted, attempting to run through the doorway through which Zexion and Xion were now visible.  
The barrier held still though, and he couldn't break it down despite his efforts.  
Axel yanked him back from the barrier and attempted to set up a portal through it, which also failed.  
"All we can do is wait." Roxas said in a final sort of voice, and they all sighed collectively.

* * *

Xion stood over Zexion, inhaling deeply.  
"Let me out of this room. Make it all stop and I see no reason to kill you."  
Zexion sneered at her and pulled himself to his feet, wincing.  
"No traitors will ever get away from me."  
Xion sighed softly, raising Kingdom Key once more.  
"I didn't want to do this, Zexion. I didn't want to sink to your level..."  
Zexion scoffed. "As if you care. Revenge is sweet, is it not, little Ino?"  
"I never wanted revenge, Zexion...just my life back. Which I had, up until you dragged me here for a second time. Now, I'll do whatever it takes to rid myself of you and this horrid place."  
"You'll never fully rid yourself of me, Ino. I'm a Nothing...I can never truly fade. I will always be there to haunt you and remind you of what I plotted and schemed for so long and succeeded in taking!"  
Zexion was starting to blur, she knew it wouldn't take much longer for him to fade.  
Xion stared at him, a mixture of pity and fading anger coursing through her.  
"You're right, I'm sure...But I'll always be there to fight you off, and eventually I'll win for good. Evil never triumphs..."  
Zexion gave a short, barking laugh at her words. "That's the stuff of fairytales, kid. Good doesn't always beat out evil, you know...The world's not that fair..."  
The blur was getting more prominent, Zexion was almost gone. He didn't have enough in him for an attack anymore, nor to keep up his illusion.  
"Goodbye for now, Ienzo." Xion said firmly, swiping her keyblade one last time.

* * *

The invisible barrier gave way and the group outside it ran to Xion, and Riku instantly pulled her to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Oh my God Xion, you did it! Is he really gone?"  
"I'm so fucking glad you're okay, short stuff."  
Roxas just smiled at her, and Demyx looked torn between sad and happy.  
Xion extracted herself from Riku and walked over to Demyx, slightly pulling him from the group.  
"I'm sorry, Dem."  
"It had to happen...I understand that. I just...I seemed to love him kind of desperately, you know? He was my one bit of light, even if he never treated me kindly at all...just seeing his face, even when it was scowling at me, could turn my whole day around..."  
Xion leaned her head on his shoulder. "He never, ever deserved how you felt about him. He was cold and cruel and knew nothing of love or what it could do."  
Demyx made a face somewhere between a grimace and a smile. "Yeah, I know that now...it's easier to cope with, knowing that it wasn't really me he never would have loved...but he never could have loved anyone. It's a weird way of coping, but hey."  
Xion smiled faintly at him. "I understand. So uh...you're...well, you're coming back with us, right?"  
Demyx laughed. "Duh! As if I'd stay here. It'd be nice to be surrounded by some lively faces, too."  
Xion smiled and hugged him quickly.

* * *

**anyway, end of this chapter. sorry it's short. I plan on going through also and editing all the previous chapters, fixing up things that don't quite add up, then writing the final chapter. thanks for reading, check back soon for edited chapters, read again, do whatever it is the few fabulous fans of this story do. Love you all, imagine there's a heart here since the site doesn't let me add one.  
xoxo **


End file.
